Super Hyper Crossovers!
by Lyn Dulce
Summary: Really random crossovers I come up with when bored... OOCness, maybe some AU, or OCs dont really know yet..


AN: Okay, this is just something really random I decided to write while I was bored in Math. It's _really_ random. People _will _have the tendency of coming in unannounced because there is really no logical reason for any of this and I don't really know exactly when they show up.

You have been warned

Disclaimer: Don't own the peoples in here (but I don't think the actual owners are gonna want to try to take credit for this…)

* * *

**Repeated Revenge**

It was a lovely summer morning at number four, Privet Drive, and Harry Potter (aka The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Harry Pothead etc.) was lazing around in the backyard. The Dursleys were inside, enjoying a perfectly normal lunch.

Out of nowhere (literally, there was like a poof and smoke and everything) Sirius Black appeared in front of Harry.

"Sirius! I – I thought you were dead!" Harry said in total shock.

"You mean I'm not?"

THEN InuYasha pops up "I can fix that! WIND SCAR (or for those who watch it in Japanese) KAZE NO KIZU"

"InuYasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"I thought I was doing a good deed!" He cried.

Of course, since Sirius died, Harry had been bawling his eyes out. Finally regaining at least some of his sense, he said, "You, you killed Sirius! DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Then Sesshy came up, after taking a look around he said, "Not my lil' bro! I loved that kid!"

This confused Kagome, so she asked "If you loved him, why did you keep trying to kill him?"

"Help him grow up strong, give him a semblance of normal sibling behaviour, umm… Screw it, if I really wanted him dead don't you think he'd be dead by now?" and with these words, Sesshy ran up and pierced Harry's stomach with his razor sharp claws.

"I suppose…"

Then Draco came up "Not my secret lover! umm I mean… The stupid Gryffindor who was supposed to kill _my _hero the Dark Lord! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At the death of their hero and Lord, Jaken broke down into a complete mess, crying all over the place and generally making a nuisance of himself. Rin, however, took the mature approach. She transformed into a giant full-fledged demon (with a remarkable resemblance to Sesshy in his true form) and proceeded to eat Draco (poor Rin, that must have tasted disgusting)

Hearing of the news, Voldie apparated into the Dursleys backyard (which at that time was getting quite crowded, what with all the bodies and people popping up and all).

Seeing Rin in demon form, he altered his original strategy, "Join me!" he said, seeing that she would make a valuable addition to his side.

Rin just growled at him, so out of pure fear (something Voldie was fairly distantly acquainted with) he cried out "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At this, Jaken recovered from his sorry state. As he realized what had happened, he summoned all of his little toad demon thingies that he was commander of, before following Sesshy like a lost puppy dog. Collectively, these little demons killed Voldie (for real! He had all his horcruxes with him (for luck or cause he's stupid or something) and those got smashed)

Then up came the ultimate Voldie fan-girl : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Seeing her _beloved_ Voldie murdered by the ugly toad things, she killed them all instantly, crying out in rage stuff I won't put here (mostly cause it was incomplete spells or random words or completely incoherent). Then (cause she's crazy) she proceeded to kill and/or torture everyone there (the whole Inu-gang and Naraku's crew, the golden trio, all the Weasleys, the entire Ministry of Magic, the remaining death eaters, every Gryffindor in existence ever, and ... well you get the point).

Once everyone was dead and gone, she collapsed to the ground. However, in a matter of seconds, Naraku could be heard screaming (he was one of the few who wasn't in the Dursleys back yard). Then, the Dursleys burst into screams of terror (they hadn't even heard everything that was happening in their backyard) which suddenly stopped (They died of shock and horror at what they saw).

The reason for their screams was soon made apparent as Naraku came running out of the back door, screaming his head off (FYI Naraku has a very girly scream). He was closely followed by thousands of butterflies. As he tried to kill them, Bellatrix got in the way and was killed.

**The End**

* * *

AN: if you want to get the butterflies, read my other fic, then it might make more sense. That is if anything makes sense to you at all. Can't say I didn't warn you about the randomness! If you want you can review, if not, _I_ won't do anything to you, but remember that I have the power to bring these guys back to life and they might be a little ticked off (specially since they don't know I was the one who killed them) MUHAHAHA! 


End file.
